Amelia in Hetalia Land
by PhoenixTribe321
Summary: Amelia is looking for a job to save her sister from their perverted boss, but what happens when she gets dragged into a different world? Who's C.B? what's the Cristal Moon? and why is everyone trying to keep King Ivan away from Ameila? RatedT 4 language
1. Day 1

Ok I'm just going to get to the point, I'm really sorry if this is bad but I'm still looking for a beta reader also

**I OWN NOTHING!**

you may continue

~~~Amelia's POV~~~

I used to live with my mom, dad, and older sister, Madeline (Maddie for short) in the country side. I was five when mom and dad died in a horrible car crash, leaving my sister, who was ten at the time, to look after me. We moved to New York to find a job which was almost impossible because no one would hire us except for a few old men. Maddie told me not to talk to them because they may do bad things to us, I asked her what she meant by that but she told me to not ask questions and just leave the old men alone, which I did.

On our third day in looking, Maddie said she found someone who would hire us as their maids. The man was weird, for starters he said his name was 'Master', I felt sorry for him, that's such a strange name. Second he made my sister and I dress up in the frilliest maid outfits I ever saw; Maddie had a light blue dress that went to mid-thigh, black fringe was on the collar. The sleeves go down to her wrists but it's covered by the thin black gloves that go up to her forearm.

She wore a white apron that is tied by the waist and cuts off a few inches before the end of her dress. She had black stockings that went up to her upper thigh and a pair of white high heels. I wore a dark blue tight turtle neck under a light blue dress that started at my shoulders and came down to me mid-thighs. The sleeves to the dress were bell shaped and ends at my upper forearm that ended with white lace, the sleeves of the turtle neck were then shown and came down to me wrists, just long enough to hid the edge of my light blue gloves.

I wore a white apron that looked like a normal apron except without the straps around the neck. Just like Maddies' my apron also cuts off a few inches before the end of my dress except my apron has two pockets in the front. I wore dark blue stockings that go to my upper thigh and light blue high heel boots that go up to my lower calf. Once we were both in our uniforms, 'Master' gave us both a pair of fake glasses to wear even when we told him we didn't need them, he insisted, it was annoying at first but we got used to them, they also didn't mess with our vision either so that's ok.

When Maddie turned twenty and I was almost fifteen, I found out that 'Master' had been; touching Maddie. When I talked to her latter that night she said that it started a few weeks after we moved in with him, she told me that she made sure that 'Master' never touched me. I was furious, but at who I didn't know, I was mad at 'Master' for touching Maddie; I was mad at Maddie for not telling me; and I was mad at myself for not noticing this abasement sooner. Although I wanted revenge, I knew now was not the time, I told my sister that I was going to leave that night and find a new job. She begged me to at least wait and put some thought into my plan; I decided it was the lest I could do for her.

A few months later on my fifteenth birthday, 'Master' said that he would be gone for two weeks. When he left I quickly packed up and told my sister that I will be gone all day and will be back by tomorrow, job or not, and that is what led me to walk around the streets of New York, alone. I walked around asking anyone if they would be willing to hire me and my sister, by noon I was tired, hungry, and still technically jobless.

When I turn the corner on my right I see a small boy wearing a white vest on top of a bright red turtle neck, he had white skinny jeans and tennis shoes that were the same shade as his turtle neck. On top of his light blond hair was a black cap that he seemed to use as a way of hiding his head. When he turned his head toward me, he started walking towards me; I didn't even realize that stopped moving. As he came closer I noticed that he looked like he could have been a twelve year old, aside from his height, his baby blue eyes were wide yet when I looked deeper I had a feeling that this boy knew what true fear was.

When he was only a few feet away he stopped and asked in a shaky voice,

"H-Hello mi-miss, would you fol-follow me ple-please?" While the boy seemed innocent enough, I couldn't help but lesson to the warning bells going off in my head. When I asked him why he begins to shake and stutters, "Th-The k-king has ord-ordered us to fi-find beu-beautiful the mo-most wo-woman a-and bri-bring th-them ba-back to the ca-casle."

Although flattered that he thought I was the most beautiful woman he has seen, I couldn't help but become more worried, 'us'? As in, 'more than one'? I took a quick glance around, seeing no one else but the boy and myself, I decided to ask why some king would what me or anyone else for that matter. He responded in a solemn voice, "The king wants to re-marry, you see, his old wife was charged with treason and was killed, it's been two long years and the king would like to re-marry so he won't be as lonely."

My instincts were yelling at me to run away and never look back; I tell him that I had to go and stated to leave. He then pulls out a whistle and blows; the loud noise restraining my movements, when it stops a black limo pulls out and blocks the alleyway. I curse to myself when I realized that it was a trap, two men came out and each grabbing one of my arms drags me to the limo.

They were both dressed the same as the boy but the one on my left had brown shoulder length hair and light brown eyes and the one on my right had short stubbly blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. I was in so much shock that I didn't even put up a fight when they pushed me into the back as they all said sorry over and over again. When the door closes I hear some movement and the sound of doors opening and closing, the next thing I knew we were moving. I decided that I should look around the small space I was in; the back was too dark for me to see in detail my surroundings but I could at least see that there were seats all around the edge.

I found out quickly that I was not alone, a few seats next to me was a beautiful woman and next to her was a little girl with cat ears and tail, it was too dark for me to tell what they were wearing. The cat girl let out a cute giggle and said in a playful tone, "You're going to love it here." I gave her a confused look and asked, "And where exactly am I?" The cat girl giggled as the woman smirked and calmly stated, "Hetalia Land." I looked at the woman and asked, "Where is that exactly?"

The cat girl patted my shoulder and said, "Don't try to understand 'cause you'll never fully get it, I mean, I've lived here all my life and I still don't get it a hundred percent of the time." The woman chuckled and said, "I'm sorry about that, KK is still very young and is still learning, you can call me Rose." I look at KK then at Rose, I was about to ask what she meant by 'can call', when the limo stopped. Rose kneeled down next to me and quickly said, "Ok look, I don't have a lot of time to explain so lesson up, KK and I need to go but just so you know, KK here will always come to your side if you are in danger, do you understand? Ok good now good bye!"

When the door opened Rose and KK were gone, the three boys told me to get out and follow them, which I did. Normally I would've run but since they probably knew this place better than me I decided to be good for the time being, I may be reckless, but I was not stupid. I didn't pay much attention to the castle other then the walls were white marble and the floor was covered with red carpet. As we were walking down the long and, to me at least, foreboding hallway, the three boys decided to introduced themselves.

I found out that the man with the shoulder length hair was Toris, he's nice; the man with the glasses was Eduard, he's really smart; and the small shaking boy was Raivis, he's always nervous for some reason. Oh and I also found out that they furies since they have bunny tails and ears, so I decided to name them the bunny trio.

When we entered the throne room, I saw two golden thrones; I also saw the king on the larger throne staring out of the window, daydreaming. He wore a red trench coat with black gloves, a white scarf wrapped around his neck with a red heart sewn on each end; he wore white pants and black combat boots. When he looked at us I noticed that he had bleach blond hair and the most beautiful pair of violet eyes I have ever seen.

He walked up to me, looked me over, then walked back up to his throne, called the bunny trio over and said loud enough for me to hear, "My comrades, I said 'go out and find me a beautiful woman' not an average teen." That got me angry, I clenched my fists and stomped over to him, when he turned toward me he gave me a creepy smile, I ignored it and stated, "Well maybe if you weren't such a lazy fuck and actually went out and looked for a 'beautiful woman' yourself, I wouldn't be in this mess and you would have a wife!" I looked at the bunny trio and noticed that they were at the other end of the room shaking; I went over to see what was wrong.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

Unbelievable, I never thought it would be possible that I would find someone else who would stand up to me and yell at me like that. There have only been two other people in the past who have done so, one was my wife/sister but she's dead now, and the other is my closest friend who I value too much to force him to marry me and I want to have kids and although he looks female, he is not a woman. 'Speaking of woman.' I thought, I looked around to find that woman that was brought here, I found her talking to Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. She truly is beautiful, with her sun-kissed skin, summer sky blue eyes, and her waist long sunflower petal hair with one strand sticking up. I can also tell that she has a wild and feisty spirit, oh yes she will be mine; I'll make sure of it.

~~~Amelia's POV~~~

I brought my attention back to the king when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he started to get closer to us. By the time I turned toward him, he got close enough to snake his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he said, "I like you, you have a fiery spirit and radiate warmth that is stronger than the hottest days of summer. You will live with me and will become my queen."

My heart begins to race, he wants to marry me! I can't, I won't, I have to go home and get back to Maddie before tomorrow or she might go out looking for me. I sneak my way out of his grasp and say, "Look, I don't want to be your queen or whatever, I want to go home, actually I need to go home, my sister will worry about me. You don't have to help me but I'm not staying here, good bye." Then I turn and begin to leave, without looking back.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

Ah, how cute! ~ My *little sunshine* thinks that I will let her go simply because she has a loving and caring family on the other side, well now I am her loving and caring family, maybe if she behaves I might let her bring her family over. -Sigh- But for now I should probably stop her before she runs away. I quickly strode up to her, picked her up, and flipped her over my shoulder; as I carry her to her room I realized that I do not even know her name, just as she does not know mine.

Right when I was about to tell her my name she asked, "So, what's your name?" I was shocked that she would be interested in my name; did it mean she was interested in me? Or was it just proper educated that she was taught; to find out I calmly asked, "Why would you want to know?" I heard her sigh before she said, "Well, if I'm going to be kidnapped, I feel like I should know the name of my capturer."

I inwardly winced at her response, 'kidnapped'? 'Capturer'? She makes it sound like I'm going to kill her, which I would never do, to her. I sighed; I realized that this would take some time, oh well, one day at a time. I put on my kindest smile, even though she can't see it, and said, "My name is Ivan, but you *my cute little sun* can call me Vanya." "Ivan…" She said testing the name, my cheeks turned red and my heart raced; how can she be affecting me like this so soon? No matter, I'll think about it later, right now I need to know me queen-to-bes' name. I smiled and said, "So now that you know my name I believe it's only fair that I know yours da?"

I wasn't really giving her a choice; she knew this and let out an annoyed sigh, that made me smile. She really was interesting; I can't wait to find out more about her.

~~~Amelia's POV~~~

I sigh as I realize that there was no way out of this, I will get out but for now I should probably go along with it, for now. I state, "My name is Amelia F. Jones." "Amelia~" He said my name as if it as the most amazing thing in the world, it was really sweet, and also really creepy. At this point he stopped by a door, opened it, and set me down. I tried to step away from him but somehow his hands wrapped around my waist without me knowing; the grip was gentle yet firm giving a clear message, 'You are mine, and I will never let you go.' It pissed me off how he thought I was his property.

He pulled me in close and whispered in my ear, "In my family, it is tradition that soon-to-be wedded couple sleeps together so that the wife is claimed by her husband." My stomach dropped what? No! I don't want to be 'claimed by him, well I don't know what it means to be 'claimed' but Ivan has that look in his eyes that looked like what 'Mater' looked like before he called Maddie into his privet study, just thinking about it made me shiver.

Ivan smirked and backed up, but he still kept his hands around my waist, then he said, "However for you, my dear *Amelia*, I will not push you until you are ready, and look, I am even giving you your own room! Aren't I sweet? ~" I knew he would lock the door but I had to admit he was right, I should be grateful; I mean he could just pin me down and have his way with me. However I will not play good kitty' with him, I played enough of that with 'Master' and I won't play it again.

I finally broke free from Ivan's grip and said as I backed away a few steps, "Yeah, sweet like sugar, now I'm tired so I'm just going to-" I was about to close the door when Ivan gripped tightly around my wrists, his face became cold and distant, smile gone and eyes narrowed he stated, "I do hope that you realize that I am putting a lot of faith in you, I do hope that you will not do anything that will betray my trust." Before I could even answer he let go of my wrists and stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door on his way out.

I let out an annoyed sigh and decided to just go to bed, the room was surprisingly simple, and the theme color for the room was blue. I didn't bother paying attention to anything else because on the queen sized bed was a cat man. His ears were purple and pink striped and he has blond hair and blue eyes. He had no shirt, so I could see that he had an average amount of muscle as well as a hairy chest and arms. His pants were at his hips, (A/N: high enough so that it won't burn your eyes) and they looked like the bottom half of a footy PJ.

His pants and tail was also purple and pink striped, when he noticed me he said in a silky voice just like 'Mater' when he talked to Maddie, "I do not remember asking for someone to help me, but I must be a lucky man to have finally found you my dear." I rolled my eyes and said, "Look I don't have time for whatever you are planning I need to find a way to get out of this stupid marriage with that basted of a king so please leave." I noticed that there were no windows either; this was going to be harder than I thought.

~~~Francis's POV~~~

I was shocked, this *poor, cute little angel* was going to be forced to marry that *barbarian of a king!* I knew I had to save her! I would have saved her know but I heard someone coming, so I go up to her and let her know that everything will be alright and that I will be right back later, then I disappear to prepare.

~~~Amelia's POV~~~

As he disappears I hear someone knocking on the door. I called them in and was meet with a little girl that could be Ivan's sister; she was wearing a bright red shirt, white overalls and black combat boots. She had the same color eyes and the same hair color and style except for the 'X' shaped hair pin. She brought in a tray of food and explained that Ivan sent her to make sure I was 'comfortable' and to see if I was 'hungry' I scoff; I knew he was really making sure that I was still in here.

As I was eating I asked her questions about her life, hoping that maybe I could find some blackmail material on Ivan and use that to make him let me go. Sadly I found noting, it was all pretty boring; until she said that her younger sister killed all eligible women who could marry Ivan and turned her into a little girl so she could marry him. When Kat (A/N: she knows her name 'cause she was told so, I'm just too lazy to write out the whole conversation) told me that queen Natalia died for treason, I asked her if she could tell my why she died for treason. All she said was, "If you want to know more then you should go ask Ivan, I'm sure he would tell you if you asked." I sighed and told her I understood, we said good night to each other before she left the room.

Just as I was about to get into bed the door slammed open reveling Ivan; I became anxious, why was Ivan here? I was scared of what might happen but when Ivan told me that he was just coming in to say good night I relaxed. Just as he was about to leave I asked him if I could leave, I knew he would just say no again but I still felt like I had to try one more time.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

I was angry, no I was furious; does Amelia still think that I will let her go? Perhaps I should teach her a lesson that she is mine, but the real question is; how? If I hit her, which I could never do even if I wanted to, then it will most likely fuel her want to run away; however, if I claim her then I would've broken my promise to her and she'll more than likely never trust me again. Oh yes what a tough decision to make indeed.

~~~Amelia's POV~~~

To say he looked angry was an understatement; he looked like he was going to bite my head off, when he calmed down a bit he looked like he was trying to decide something, that horrified me. I wasn't scared of the fact that he was deciding something, it was what he was deciding that scared me, I was about to go hide under the bed when Ivan grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bed.

By the time he threw me on the bed I was frightened beyond belief, was this what happened to Maddie? Was Maddie this scared? My thoughts went back to Maddie, she's waiting for me at home, most likely worried that I haven't come back yet. I snapped out of my thoughts when Ivan pulled my shirt and started to suck on my neck, I began to move to try and get away but when he bit me I screamed, it felt like a shark bit me. When he pulled back I whimpered hoping that that would be it and that he would let me go.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

No, no, no! I didn't want to make her cry! Although, she does look so beautiful with tears in her eyes, maybe I could-NO! I made a promise, and I will keep it, I lick the wound as a silent way of apologizing. When I licked up all the blood I examined my 'claim' on Amelia, I had to say it was rather impressive, I then looked back to her and whispered, "I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you, you must believe me when I say that hurting you is the last thing I want."

I cup my hand around her cheek and she flinches at first, but then relaxes when she realized that my hand will not hurt her, I smile and continue, "I cannot say that I love you because I don't know if that's what it is but I definitely feel something for you, all I ask is that you give me a chance to woo you, if you do then I'm sure that you also will come to have the same feelings for me."

~~~Amelia's POV~~~

After that he kisses my forehead and leaves the room, too tired to do anything else I drift off into a dreamless sleep. I wake up to the sound of arguing; when I open my eyes I find a mouse man in a grey tux glumping an angry boy in a mostly red maid outfit next to an identical boy in a mostly green maid outfit crying to a rabbit (A/N: hair) man and a man in a green tux with a big green top hat and big eyebrows yelling at the cat man.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

I shouldn't have let her sleep by herself; when I came into her room I found that she was gone, at first I thought that she ran away; however when I found one of Francis's tail hairs, I knew that was kidnapped. Most likely he dropped her off in her world; I order Toris, Eduard, and Raivis to prepare the limo. When they tell me it's ready I storm over to the limo, leaving my crown on my throne. As I walk over to the limo a make a promise that Amelia will marry me and nothing will change that and no one will get in my way.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

When I woke up I looked all around the house to see if she came home, when I found out that she still hasn't come back I set off to find her myself, I hope Amelia is ok.


	2. Day 2 Madeline's POV

Kk: Woohoo! Yea alright new chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long I've been busy

Chloe Keita: she procrastinated

Kk: It was vary tiring

Chloe Keita: Are you going to tell them what got you to hurry up or should I?

Kk: Oh! Me! Pick me!

Chloe Keita: um, ok Kk tell them

Kk: Ok so I was minding my own business when one of my friends came up to me, she told me that she read the first chapter and was wondering when the next one would come out, I told her that I've been falling behind in math so it may not get published until the summer. Then she got all quite then grabbed one of my shoulders and said in a scary voice, "_finish it._" So I did. THE END!

Chloe Keita: I laughed

Kk: …..anyway yea so this is posted now 'cause my friend can get scary as hell. CK! Disclaimer. NOW!

Chloe Keita: Kk does not own Hetalia in any shape way or form; she also does not own 'Alice in Wonderland' in any shape way or form

Kk: Warnings are foul language and suggestive…'actions' now I need to go study bye! ~ *leaves*

Chloe Keita: -sigh- she forgot to clear things up on the matter of time, ok so Maddie left the house at around eight ok now you can read

* * *

><p>~~~Maddie's POV~~~<p>

Two hours, I have been looking for my baby sister for TWO HOURS and I'm TIRED! What kind of older sister am I? I feel like a pregnant woman, which I know I'm not because 'Master' never went that far; he never had time thank goodness. I found a bench and sat down to rest for a moment. Just as I was about to get up a black limo came out of nowhere and pulled up in front of me.

When the door opened I saw a very handsome man with pale blond hair and violet eyes; he wore a bright red trench coat, black gloves, white skinny jeans and black combat boots. By the time I realized that the warning bells in my head had been going off since the limo pulled up, the man already walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

I was so happy to finally have my Amelia back in my arms again, I know that it wasn't very long but I still missed her. I was so happy I decided that instead of punishing her I would kiss her, I lifted her chin to look into her beautiful summer blue eyes. I froze, who was this? This was not Amelia, sure she _looks_ like Amelia, but this girls eyes' had a hint of purple making them darker, and her hair color was a slightly noticeable shade lighter, and one of her hairs stood up in a curl.

When I moved back I also noticed that she had a shyer, more timid demeanor; her clothes were also different although she still looked like a maid, lastly I noticed that she didn't have any mark on her neck. I wanted to smack this woman and demand to know why she looks like my Amelia, however something inside my head told me to be polite and ask nicely; which I did.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

When he stepped back I had to fight off my instincts to run, this man looked like he wanted to kill me although I had no idea why. When his fetchers relaxed he said in a kind voice, "I'm so sorry my dear it's just that you remind me of someone I met yesterday, I do hope you forgive me."

Although he sounded sincere I was not fooled, still, he said he met someone yesterday who looked just like me, could he be talking about Amelia? I had to ask. "I have a little sister named Amelia, people normally mix us up, was the person you met named Amelia?"

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

I couldn't believe it; this was my Amelia's sister? So this is her family, hmmm, if I bring her over, then maybe Amelia will be more willing to stay. This also means that Amelia is still in Hetalia land, we need to go back and I need to convince Amelia's older sister to come with me, but how? Decisions, decisions.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

He looked like he was trying to decide something; that scared me. It's not that I'm scared that he's thinking, it's just, he seems like the kind of person who should never be left alone bored. I was about to turn around and leave until the man gently but firmly placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Ah, yes, I did meet an Amelia yesterday, she was talking to one of my employers asking for a job, I just wanted to find her to let her know that I have a couple of positions available. Would you like to work together to try and find her? After all, two heads are better than one."

I was shocked, then happy. '_Is it possible that we will get a new job and finally be able to move out of that horrible place?_' I push all of my worries to the back of my head for now as I agree and get into the limo, as we drive I realized that I didn't know his name, nor did he know mine. I mentally smacked myself, this was probably the most stupidest things I could have done, and I'm not the stupid one! I expected this from Amelia but me? I gathered all of my courage, which isn't saying much, and said, "By the way, my name is Madeline, but most of my friends call me Maddie, what's yours?"

Wow I didn't stutter, that's a first, he gave me a kind smile and said, "Ivan." I could already tell that he didn't care about what my name was and would probably forget soon. We waited in silence for a few minutes until I felt my sisters' presence. It was always like that, I could since her and she could sense me, it was like our twin telepathy. I yelled at the driver to stop the car, when they did I quickly got out of the limo and tried to see if I could find out exactly where she was.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

What now? I was thinking about what I should do to Francis for stealing _MY_ Amelia, I was leaning towards my 'pipe of justice'. When Amelia's older sister, whatever her name is, I couldn't remember, yelled at my drivers to stop the car. When they do she bolts out of the door and just stands there, I get out and walk over to her. When I do I ask in a slightly annoyed tone, "What is it? Why did you tell my drivers to stop?" She looked at me with a confused look before asking, "'_Drivers_'? Never mind, I told…them to stop because I sensed my sister."

That caught my attention, she could sense her? That could be a very useful skill, I asked her if she knew exactly where she was She responded, "Well I don't know '_exactly_' where she is, however I do know that she is in a five hundred foot radius in that direction." She points to the west; I closed my eyes and tried to think of what was in that radius and direction, unfortunately the '_dark woods_' was the perfect fit, the '_dark woods_' surrounded the '_dreaded swamp_', the '_cave of C.B._', the wise Yao, and Arthurs' house.

The '_dreaded swamp_' was farther than five hundred feet, the '_cave of C.B._' was in that area but C.B. wasn't there at this time, only C.B.'s goons, and they would shoo her away; that left Arthur's house and Yao. Yao always traveled so it would be practically impossible to find him; -sigh- I guess the only thing left to do is go find Francis and beat the information out of him. Now Francis would most likely be raping his little tea loving hatter right about now. I walked up to my drivers and told them to take the limo back to the castle and prepare a room for Amelia's older sister.

When they left I told Mindy (A/N: poor Canada) that we would continue our search on foot, she agreed and we went into the '_dark woods_'.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

I had a feeling that even though he asked me if I was ok with walking, I really wasn't going to have a say in the matter. We continued walking until we came to the edge of a forest, he asked me if I was sure that I sensed Amelia in there, I nodded and we continued forward. After about ten minutes into the forest Ivan stops, he looked like he heard something, then I thought I heard a scream; although, it was bounced off the trees so it was distorted.

The next thing I knew Ivan was sprinting at such a fast pace, that there was no way I could keep up. He yelled telling me to stay where I was and that he would come back; so I sat down near a tree and waited. After what felt like an eternity, (Kk: about two hours CK: it's now about one) I heard who I thought was Ivan; I was wrong. It was a crane, a poor, beat up, wounded crane. Its brown legs were covered in cuts and scratches; it had missing feathers giving its body, neck, and face a mixture of tan and pink.

The body, neck, and face looked almost as bad as the legs and its wings were too broken to fly. When I looked into its eyes I saw pain and misery; however, despite the pain it was in, he (A/N: I'm tired of calling the crane an 'it' ok, just trust me when I say he's a boy) gave me a look that said, '_Even though I'm in pain, it will be worth it if I can be free._' I walked up to try and help the poor thing when a crazy dodo bird came out of a bush yelling, "NEUTRALITY!" Instead of pecking me like I thought it would do, it just pushed me away saying, "You're lucky that I don't believe in pecking girls."

Then he jumped back into the bush, just daring me to try to walk up to the crane again, speaking of which, I turned to see the crane walking away. He turned and looked at me with eyes that said, '_Don't worry about me; just your concern is enough._' Then he disappeared into the forest. After a few moments of silence I decided to leave the bush that may or may not contain that crazy dodo bird.

I stopped walking when a strong sent entered nose, I followed the scent until I found a man sitting on a large mushroom, smoking. The man had long black hair tied into a pony tail; his eyes were warm chocolate brown, filled with wisdom and understanding. He wore a long red shirt with sleeves that were too long for his arms, green pants and black flats on his feet. When he saw me he took out his pipe and said in an 'all knowing' voice, "Who are you, aru?"

* * *

><p>Kk: Should I end it here? Nah~ I'm not <em>that<em> mean~

* * *

><p>As he said this, the smoke from his pipe was forming that same sentence, I replied, "My name is Madeline, sir; and I am looking for my younger sister, Amelia. You see she never came home last night so I went out to look for her; however, I haven't found her yet."<p>

~~~Yao's POV~~~

Oh no! That's so sad! The poor dear, I decided that I would see what I could do to help.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

He asked me to describe her physically, which I did; as I did the smoke was creating a picture of Amelia. He then asked for her personality, when I asked why he said, "Because I said so." It was sketchy I'll admit, but I trusted him so I told him; when I was done he said jokingly, "She seems to be the kind of girl who runs full force without looking at what is ahead of her." (A/N: Translate-she seems thick-headed and doesn't think about future obstacles no matter how close they are)

I laughed because in a way he was right; she never really focused on the details, she just looked at the big pictures and that was about it.

~~~Yao's POV~~~

While Madeline was laughing at my joke; I was thinking about where her sister, Amelia I believe, could be. Based on the information I received, she has most likely met Arthur, Francis, and the rest of the party loving dobes. They were not that bad and would not hurt her; _physically_, or intentionally; however, she seems like the kind of girl that Ivan likes.

I do not fear that he will hurt her, unless he gets in one of he's '_moods_' and turns sadist, but that was not likely to happen if Amelia was around. What I _AM_ worried about is that while he would never hurt her intentionally, he would most likely lock her up if she proved that she had too wild a spirit to tame, which she most likely did.

–Sigh- I needed to decide if I should tell Madeline about the king or not tell her and hope everything works out. I decided that I would tell, as well as telling her who her 'traveling buddy' was.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

I stopped laughing awhile ago, however Yao seemed like he was contemplating something important so I sat down on the ground and waited patiently. Shortly after I sat down Yao looked at me and said, "Your sister is most likely with the party morons. They are easy enough to find, aru, you just need to follow the music, aru."

I stood up with a smile on my face, I gave him a hug and was about to leave when he said in a worried voice, "Wait, aru, there is one more thing I must tell you, aru." I turned to face him as he continued, "You need to hurry and find her, aru, if you don't the king will-" "The king will what comrade? Please do tell."

* * *

><p>Kk: Ooh the drama! ~ What's going to happen next?<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped at the new voice until I recognized the voice, I turned around and found Ivan coming through a bush, he seemed annoyed under his happy mask and he had a small bump on his head.<p>

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

That was close, if I had come even a second later Mulon over there would have told Amelia's older sister what I was really up to, then I would have to hunt down _TWO_ girls. I noticed that while Amelia's older sister was confused, Yao's face had a mixture of panic, worry, and anger. I smirked as I slowly strode over to Yao while saying, "Well? What will I do if I find Amelia?" I set the bait and the board is out, let the game begin.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

I stared in shock, Ivan was a king! (A/N: she completely forgot that he lied to her when they first met)

~~~Yao's POV~~~

It was a trap, I knew it, but I still had the option to choose my fate, this was always his favorite game. It's his favorite because either way I lost; on one hand I could make up a lie and keep my head, but then Madeline wouldn't know her sister and herself were in danger. On the other hand I could tell the truth but then I would die via the gallows. –Sigh- decisions, decisions.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

I was wondering why it was taking Yao so long to tell Ivan what he was going to tell me. (A/N: she's totally over the 'Ivan's a king' thing; she's fine with it and doesn't question it at all) I was about to ask that when Yao said in a monotone voice, "If you find her you'll invite her to tea." Ivan seemed pleased by this, but I wasn't, I asked, "You made it sound like it was bad, but what is so bad about tea?"

He looked at me and said, "It's made from someone who burns water." Ivan chuckled and said, "True he can't cook, but Arthur is very good at tea making; now I'm sorry to say that we have to leave now, good bye." He then grabbed my arm and dragged me away, when I turned to look at Yao to ask him something he was gone.

~~~Yao's POV~~~

I'm sorry Madeline, I couldn't save you, but don't worry, I can tell that you will catch the attention of someone how will _ALWAYS_ be able to save you. I sighed in defeat as I saw King Ivan dragging along that poor girl he was using as bait.

~~~King Ivan's POV~~~

By the time the sun was begging to set we decided to go to my home and rest, sadly we not only couldn't find Amelia but we couldn't even find a _clue_ as to where she could be. When we went inside I called one of the servants to show her around and get her anything she wants if we had it. When they left I grabbed some vodka from my secret stash; although some bottles were missing, '_Most likely it was Cristal, who else is stupid enough to steal from me._' I mussed as I went out to the garden, I noticed that Toris was talking to that flower fairy, Feliks. I ignored them in favor of watching the sun set, and thinking about my Amelia.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

When the maid, who I found out, worked under the code name 'Belgium', showed me around. We decided that we would go and get some food then go to bed. On our way to the kitchen we crossed paths with some of the guards where I met Gilbert. He was charming, his silver white hair and his glistening ruby red eyes; he was still in his armor (A/N: I'm not very good with designing armor so you can imagine whatever you want but the color scheme is red, white, and black) which gave him an air of dominance and pride.

~~~Gil's POV~~~

When we were walking to our rooms we bumped into 'Belgium' and a beautiful and mysterious angel. Her hair looked like wheat fields in the moonlight with one strand making a cute little loop, her eyes looked like the sea at night under a new moon. All in all she was beautiful, I _HAD_ to know her name, I walked over to her and held one of her hands in my own while saying, "Hello my '_Mondlicht Schönheit_', my name is Gilbert, will you tell me yours so i know what to call such a beautiful creature as yourself?"

I then gave her palm a light kiss causing her to blush, which I thought was adorable, then she said, "My name is Madeline, but my friends call me Maddie." Maddie, oh what a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face, I wanted to stay longer but I had to leave. So, I bid Maddie and 'Belgium' good night, as I walked away I kept thinking of ways to win her heart, as well as getting into her bed.

~~~Maddie's POV~~~

When they left 'Belgium' and myself went to the kitchen, ate, and went to our rooms. As I drifted off to sleep I kept thinking about Gilbert, -sigh- love really does hit you hard.

* * *

><p>Kk: And that's the end! Of chapter two~<p>

Chloe: oh aren't you a riot

Kk:…back to your forn strange one

Chloe: yeah, yeah whatever

Kk: anyway if you're confused at all let me know and I'll do my best to clear it up. Also 'Mondlicht Schönheit' is german for 'moonlight beauty'


End file.
